


Just Give Me a Reason

by aa25294587



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 天草貞德, 文字委託成品
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aa25294587/pseuds/aa25294587
Summary: ※文字委託成品
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler
Kudos: 6





	Just Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solubility](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solubility/gifts).



天草四郎時貞。

一陣顫慄竄上她被臨時賦予的肉身，破開堅硬的鎧甲，穿透蔽體的衣裝，將聖女臉上溫和的笑意拉拽出動搖的弧線。初來乍到的貞德從人類最後的御主口中聽見這個名字，不由自主握緊手中的旗幟，原先含笑的眉眼浮現幾絲詫異。

和第二人生經歷的聖杯大戰有所不同，沒有必須去見他的理由，腦海中卻不斷閃過熟悉的身影，猶如受到天啟一般……不對，那並非出自天啟，亦不屬於她的念想，只不過是一段遙遠彼方的紀錄而已。

不難察覺的遲疑匯流在貞德前後邁開的足履，分明踩踏在一片平坦的寬敞走廊，卻像坐進一輛顛簸起伏的馬車。

「貞德？妳還好嗎？」並肩而行的貞德不知何時落在自己後頭，藤丸立香旋過身擔心地詢問：「是不是有哪裡不適應或是不舒服？如果是這樣的話，介紹迦勒底的事情可以晚一點再──」

「Master，請放心。」貞德輕咳一聲，稍嫌拙劣地掩飾方才的反常。「我沒事的。」

「嗯，我知道了，但是不要勉強哦。」藤丸立香見她點了點頭，繼續為她大致說明迦勒底的環境。「那麼再來這個地方是體育館，裡面設置了舞台和籃球場，除此之外也會當作戰鬥訓練的場地。」

管制室、圖書館、餐廳……然後是體育館嗎？

「迦勒底的規模比想像中還大呢。」貞德話剛說完，赫然傳出接二連三的轟然巨響，距離之近嚇了兩人一跳，音源顯然就來自眼前這扇大門後方。「Master？！」

砰！砰！砰！隔音牆也抵擋不住的誇張噪音接連響起。藤丸立香和貞德不約而同地偏過頭，即使隔著門板也能感覺到空氣誇張的震盪。

「等一下，我記得今天的戰鬥訓練是──」

「小心！」

藤丸立香一副陷入苦思的模樣，沒有即刻留意門框不自然的震動。貞德揚聲提醒的同時高舉旗幟，踩出一步以自身在御主和正門之間隔出空隙，爭取到的那一秒足以讓她將藤丸立香快速拉至安全範圍。

「謝、謝謝妳。」藤丸立香向貞德鞠躬致謝，隨即吁出一口無奈的嘆息，但那並不是對著她說的，而是朝向從敗壞的門中乍現的兩道高大人影。「真是的……明明不久前才把門修好。」

貞德昂首一望，映入眼底的景象令她不由得驚呼。「Lancer和、Berserker……？」

Ruler擁有識破真名的能力，此時在她眼前出現的兩名從者無庸置疑正是那位羅馬尼亞的英雄。是的，兩位確實都是那個盛名遠播的弗拉德三世，然而一方是保家衛國的君王，另一方則是信仰狂熱的武人，截然不同的面貌分別以Lancer跟Berserker兩種形式被召喚至迦勒底。

令貞德愕然又困惑的是其所對應的職階，原本以為會是相反過來的結果才對。想不到聖杯大戰以Lancer職階顯現的那位，在這裡卻是作為Berserker召喚而來。

她聽見一旁的Berserker意味深長的哼聲，又聽見Lancer身上沉重的鎧甲因為挪動步伐而鏗鏘作響，姑且不論立定在原處不動的自己，另外兩個從者明顯拉開一小段微妙的距離。

以淺白一點的方式直說的話，兩位弗拉德三世看起來感情不怎麼好。

「不是說過請你們務必手下留情嗎？雖然不至於修不好，但總是損壞到這種程度，辛苦的工作人員會哭出來的。」還沒能替貞德鄭重介紹一下未來的隊友，話說到一半的藤丸立香便被轉移了注意力，透過兩人有意拉開的空隙窺見了超大型災難現場，整個人頓時僵直好幾秒。「啊、啊啊──！」

原來不僅僅是正門遭到暴力破壞而已，整片坑坑巴巴的地板更是慘不忍睹，隨處可見尖銳物體穿鑿出來的孔洞。為了在第一時間回報狀況，藤丸立香小跑步衝了進去。

儘管有些擔憂沿路中發出哀號的御主，但至少可以確認緊急狀態解除了。貞德不禁稍微鬆一口氣。

此時面容蒼老卻不失狂氣的Lancer對她沒有什麼表示，乍看之下儀態優雅的Berserker倒是毫不避諱地打量，居高臨下的注視順著飄揚的旗面和直立的旗桿而下，停頓在貞德顯得相當鎮定的臉龐。

「奧爾良的少女啊……」

貞德不卑不亢地仰起頭，徑直迎向對方深沉的眼瞳。

「哼。」弗拉德三世歛起眸子，悶哼一聲，收回審視的注目。「跟那個男人一樣，這一次也是以Ruler的身份前來嗎？」

「那個男人、嗎……」

「天草四郎。」這次開口的是另一位弗拉德三世。

因為Lancer順其自然的回答，她才意識到自己竟然將心底的疑慮脫口而出。貞德怔怔地瞠大眼瞳，欲言又止地張闔著嘴唇。

所幸不管哪一位弗拉德三世似乎對此都不感興趣，旋即在霎時間的沉靜中背過身，朝著徹底相反的方向大步離去。

既然不存在面面相覷的尷尬，自然不會有欲蓋彌彰的解釋。這樣也好。貞德緩緩垂下眼簾，試著鬆開使勁的拳心，應該是幾經確認的事實，內心潛藏的惴惴不安卻沒有因此一掃而空。

為什麼會有這樣的心情呢？

她不明白這股異樣感究竟從何而來。

若是閉上眼睛對主祈禱，說不定能夠得到答案。

「貞德，妳想不想去看看教堂？」

「咦、咦？！」

藤丸立香忽然從碎裂的門邊冒出頭來，時機過於精準的詢問讓貞德一瞬間有種被讀取心思的錯覺。

「迦勒底也有設置教堂提供工作人員和從者使用，雖然規模不大，但是每週都會定期舉行彌撒。我本來想帶妳過去看看，不過……」藤丸立香意有所指地看向後方。「我待會可能要繞回去管制室一趟。」

「若不介意的話，請讓我與你同行。」

「沒關係啦！其實這種事我好像也有點習慣了，我一個人也沒問題，妳就去教堂看看吧。」

「可是……」

「更重要的是──和我比起來，有一個更好的同行人選。」

※

站在門口的貞德下意識地站挺身姿，想起不久前與這位以Rider職階現界的大人物的初次會面，又驚又喜的情緒再次一湧而上。不可思議、難以置信、興高采烈……諸多情感交錯混雜，讓她像個見到偶像的小粉絲一樣，難以自持心中的激動與期盼。

「哎呀，是那位瑪爾大大人啊！想不到光靠祈禱就趕走了塔拉斯克的高貴聖女大人居然也在……！」貞德真誠地表示尊崇讚揚，壓抑不下的喜悅之情映在臉上，連耳根也因此漾開淺淺的紅暈。

瑪爾大聞言輕笑起來，「為了拯救世界，一起前進吧。」

聽起來像是客套的場面話，套在人類史瀕臨危機的場合倒是合乎情理。迦勒底的無數從者們不正是為此回應召喚的嗎？

「嗯！」瑪爾大大人很有幹勁呢！貞德用被握得有些生疼的手努力回握，所幸在手腕發麻以前便被瑪爾大先一步鬆開。

「時間差不多了，我們走吧。」

於是她在瑪爾大的帶領下抵達位在某個邊角房間的小小教堂，雖說還想跟這位真正的聖女大人繼續聊聊，但至少也得等到重要的主日結束。

從回想中抽離的貞德拍了拍自己的臉頰，重拾一度變得凌亂的思緒，跟在對方身後亦步亦趨地進到室內。確實正如Master所說，教堂的規模不大，與其說是教堂，倒不如說是祈禱室，最多只能容納十人左右。

這裡沒有佈置華麗的祭台，也沒有跪凳、告解亭、聖水缸，舉目望去便是講台、單人椅、十字架，除此之外看不見更多擺設。然而富麗堂皇的裝潢也好，華美的彩繪玻璃也罷，這些外在裝飾對貞德來說從來不是必要條件。

只管相信主的存在，真心誠意祈禱便已足夠。

貞德抬起頭，頓時瞠圓的眼瞳閃爍微光，宛如澄澈的湖心被掀起圈圈漣漪；踩出半步的雙腿生根似的站定不動，隨著發芽的躁動抽長成參天大樹。

是他。貞德望向講台上那道背對自己的身影，幾乎第一眼就可以毫無疑問地認定，那人正是和自己同樣以Ruler職階被召喚到迦勒底的從者。

再也不是經由他人提及或口述，這一次就由她自己親眼見證。

「──天草四郎時貞。」  
  
被呼喚真名的天草四郎面帶和煦的微笑回過頭，先是朝迎面走來的瑪爾大點頭致意，接著緩慢覷向那張初次在迦勒底見到的面孔，不動聲色地以輕揚的語調掩飾一秒之間的暫停。

「沒想到會在這裡見到妳。」

能輕而易舉地從記憶深處調閱和她有關的一切。儘管眼中所見的事物不同，拯救世界的理念卻是一致的，在以修復人理為終極目標的迦勒底再會，該算是一段怎麼樣的緣分呢。

這一次，他們是站在同一邊的。

「你是這裡的神父……？」

「嗯，Master將這個地方交給我負責，畢竟我本來就是聖堂教會認可的正規神父。」天草四郎態度悠然地啟唇，「Ruler，歡迎妳的到來。」

天草四郎給予有條不紊的答覆，旋即優雅地回到台前。

他身著的衣袍隨之起舞，很快就在沉寂的空氣中安份下來。

  
In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,  
因父、及子、及聖神之名。

Amen.  
阿們。

The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ , and the love of God , and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all.  
願天父的慈愛，基督的聖寵，聖神的恩賜與你們同在

And also with you.  
也與你的心靈同在。

……

  
進堂禮、聖道禮儀、聖祭禮儀、感恩經、領聖體禮、禮成式。天草四郎主祭的彌撒簡單卻不失隆重，環境受限所致的未盡之處在所難免，但也遠遠超過她的預想，基本上沒什麼可以挑剔的地方。

「Ite Missa est.」

彌撒禮成。

主賜予的恩惠讓人平靜，淨化了汙濁，沉澱了淤泥，堆積在胸口的微憂都化為溫柔的水潮。貞德睜開清澈的雙眼，與闔上經文的天草四郎對望半晌，釋然地揚起嘴角。  
  
「說實話，不用與你為敵，確實讓我鬆了一口氣。」雖然不知道為什麼，但覺得心裡舒坦多了。眼前的景象是第二人生的自己所無法想像的，那種心安的感覺甚至讓她忍不住眼角帶笑。

「哎呀……」他依然渴望全人類的救贖，她也期盼世界真正的和平，儘管抱持的理念不同，但對於阻止人理燒卻是有志一同的。天草四郎自然樂見其成，走下台階對貞德友好地伸手：「如果妳不介意，不僅限於主日、我們平常也可以聊聊。」

兩人面對面握手為禮。

「咳咳！」被晾在旁邊的瑪爾大重重咳出一聲彰顯存在，隨即又若無其事地用輕柔和緩的口吻對他們說道：「不好意思打擾兩位，我接下來還有其他任務，必須先走一步。」

「啊、瑪爾大大人，今日實在勞煩妳了！」  
  
「妳太客氣了。」 

天草四郎看著貞德對瑪爾大又是欠禮又是揮手，明明身為聖女，卻對另一個聖女如此畢恭畢敬，畫面實在新奇有趣。

「呵呵。」

「……嗯？有什麼奇怪的嗎？」

「沒什麼，不用介意。」天草四郎抬起手背掩住溢出唇齒的笑聲，向滿臉疑惑的貞德發問：「我要留下來打理一下教堂，妳呢？」

「我也來幫忙。」

「謝謝。」

──為什麼會有這樣的心情呢？在與天草四郎碰面以後，貞德的疑問依舊得不到答案，但實際上也無須透過代行者訴諸言語。

如果說一定要給個理由──這一切都是源於自身意志的行動，只要知道這點就夠了。

上帝是不會說謊的，而她的心也不會。


End file.
